Werid Night
by Sweetness inna Lick
Summary: Okay Bakura and Yami are going to rent some movies but for some reason are attracting all these guys as well as them selves No yaoi! At least not yet! tee hee choas if i can. I was idle.


Hello! My name is Akira Akuma Nastumi Zatoichi Aoshi Nakaharwa Zatoishi Fuu Kyoshi Okuni Miko but everybody calls me Miko! This fic as I said before has absolutely positively no **yoai ! **At least not yet! Haaah the beauty of a demented mind

Of all the things I've lost

I miss my mind the most

_Got it off a Key chain tee hee_

Chapter 1- So wrong in so many ways 

Yami and Bakura were walking to blockbuster to rent a movie. Why are they together and there isn't any world war 3? Or Blood shed? Don't know don't care use your bloody imagination. Any so they're at blockbuster Bakura's over the horror section while Yami's over the action section. Now here was Yami minding his own business looking at a Jet Lei movie. (I love Jet Lei!) When all of a sudden someone wrapped his or her arms around Yami's waist. Yami was so surprised that he didn't react he was just too stunned but nothing good prepare him for what happen next.

"Hey sweet cheeks how about you and me go to a movie? I'll pay"

Yami turns around and sees this guy about as tall as Joey with short flat brown hair and hazel eyes and smiling at him. "So how about it?" he asked, Yami felt very nauseous at being called sweet cheeks, half of him wanted to punch this guy and the other half wanted to kick him. After three minutes of arguing the first half won.

"So how about it?"

"Let me answer in the following statement"

**BAM!**

Wow what a hit! His going going gone! What a beautiful shot! That's a home run people a home run!

"Stupid Perv" Yami growled in twenty different languages as he wiped his clothes off as if he was touching something rather filthy than just punching a guy into orbit. Yami shivered as something just clicked to him, suddenly came to him; that was a guy; a guy was hitting on him that's just wrong. Yami felt like he was going to throw up, where the hell was Bakura? All Yami wanted to was get the blasted movie and leave. He at last found Bakura who was holding in his hand 'Dark Waters'

"This is going to be awesome!"

"But it's going to scare the pants off Yugi, Ryou and Malik maybe even Marik"

"That's what I'm hoping!"

Yami sighed as he followed Bakura up to the cashier or whatever to take the movie. (don't know what their called could be cashier or whatever I couldn't care less) The guy behind the counter was smiling which is suppose to be normal because of the employee/customers many rules. But all the somewhat creepy he was looking all dreamy and lovey dovey (just writing those words burns my fingers) at Bakura.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Don't call me that!" (twitching)

"Sorry then what should I call you?"

"Bakura"

"How about Kura?"

"How about you call me that and I'll break your arm?"

"….."

"Now can you please check out this movie so I can go with my date?"

The guy looked surprise as he looked behind Bakura and saw Yami who was now making a mental note to kill Bakura or severely damage the damn bastard. "I'm sorry" the cashier guy in a somewhat disappointed voice. Bakura felt a bit sick and literally grabbed Yami and dragged him out of the store.

"Was there a need to tell him I was your date?"

"Did you see how those guys were staring at me? That cashier guy kept touching my hand"

"Duh! That sometimes happens when you're handing something to some body!"

"Um this was after he put down the DVD on the counter"

"Oh"

There was a moment of silence Bakura did a quiet count down 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"But was there a need to tell him I was your date?"

"Why not? We do make a cute couple"

Yami blushed as Bakura smirked as they walked down the streets to Yugi's house. It was dark Yami looked at the sky, "Hey you think it's safe for us to be walking alone like this?" Yami asked.

"We're over five thousand years old it's not like we're not going to take ride from strangers" Bakura said in a Don't-Be- So-Stupid kind of tone.

Yami just sighed as they continued walking but he still couldn't get the words Bakura said out of his mind. _We do make a cute couple. _ Something tells him this is going to be a strange night.

End Of Chapter One

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Thank you for reading this thank you so much (blows kisses) You are all so kind please R&R (stomach rumbles) Right now I'm going to look for some food in this place I call home and try to write a chapter 2 for this story. Thank you thank you all for reading this!


End file.
